The Elemental Kunoichi
by jeandasak
Summary: A kunoichi from Godaigakure who can bend four of the five elements at her will while slowly improving on her last element, starts her new life in Konoha. Watch as she goes through her new life as a rookie kunoichi of Konoha. As she strives to improve on her elemental bending a certain snake has his eye on her for power. What will happen to this young girl in the future? Sasuke/OC
1. Character Profile

**Nanami Amaterasu-**  
Birthday- April 14  
Age- 12  
Height- 5'10  
Hair- Black, layered and mid-back  
Eyes- Blue  
Rank- Genin  
Birth Place- Godaigakure, recently transferred to Konohagakure.  
Outfit- A black shirt and a dark grey vest with the kanji that means elements, black pants, black zori's that cover her toes, and her hitai-ate is around her neck.  
Hobbies- Taking long walks, practicing the jutus she learned in the past, she likes to watch the clouds and the stars, likes to improve on her techniques, and she also has a hobby of visiting the cemetery giving a white lotus flower and praying for the deceased.

Biography-  
She is the last of the Amaterasu clan who excels in elemental bending who can bend all of the five elements their will, she's born and raised in Godai a well known village that can do all of the element ninjutsus from when the children are at a young age to their graduation. Nanami was born with very strong chakra and she was first able to control the air element bending at the age of three, by the time she turned seven she was able to control all four of the elements. When she turned eight her clan was wiped out by Orochimaru who wanted Nanami for her power, he fled when she was able to injure him by hitting him with a huge lightning bolt that protected her, Orochimaru left with a warning that he will come after her one day when she's older. Now earning her rank as a Genin she is transferred to Konoha for both her and Godai's safety.


	2. Chapter 1

A figure walked down on the dirt road heading to the gates of Konohagakure. The figure stopped in front of the gates, blue eyes glanced up at the tall structure and at all of the buildings through the gates. Breathing in some courage the figure walked through the gates of the village that will now be called home.

When the figure walked further into the village some of the villagers stopped and stared seeing the mysterious person clearly they saw what looked like a female with blue eyes, black mid-back layered hair, dressed in dark clothing. When the villagers saw her turn to the stand where the two Chuunin sat at, they were shocked to see on the back of her gray vest the kanji symbols of all of the elements telling them that she's a Genin from Godaigakure.

Once she got to the stand she bowed a bit in greeting, "Konnichiwa, I'm the transfer from Godai. Can you tell me where I can find the Hokage?" One of the Chuunin spoke up, "Hai, it's just down the road to your right. Just look for the fire symbol on one of the buildings, and welcome to Konoha it's an honor." The girl bowed again, "Arigato." After saying goodbye to the two Chuunin she made her way down the road to meet with the Hokage.

When she found the building taking her time, she walked up to the top floor to where the Hokage's office is located. Once she found the office she knocked on the door waiting for an answer hearing a raspy voice, "Come in." Opening the door she entered the office, bowing in greeting to the Hokage. "Ah, your the transfer from Godai? Nanami Amaterasu am I correct?" She nods her head to the Hokage, "Hai." "And you have learned our basic jutsu in order to graduate as a Genin in Konoha?" "Hai, I have learned them when I was traveling here."

"Excellent, first show me the Transformation Jutsu." Doing the hand signs Nanami transformed into Hokage, "Very good, now the Replacement Jutsu." After she did the hand signs and the Hokage threw a shuriken, a log was in her place and appeared near the window by the Hokage, "Splendid Nanami, now show me the Clone Jutsu." Doing as told six clones of Nanami appeared, "Wonderful job Nanami, you're now an official Konoha Genin." The Hokage hands her a black Hitai-Ate where she tied it around her neck.

Then on cue the door to the office opened and a different Chuunin who was very tan, brown hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes, and had a scar across his nose walked in. "Iruka perfect timing. This is Nanami Amaterasu the transfer student from Godai, I would like you to put her on Team Seven." "Hai, Lord Hokage. Well Nanami nice to meet you I'm Iruka-sensei, come along with me to the academy the students have already been put in their teams, right now they're waiting on their Jonin instructor." The Hokage then spoke up, "Come back here after you've met your instructor, and we'll discuss your living arrangements." "Hai, Lord Hokage." Nanami bows before departing with Iruka-sensei to meet her team.


	3. Chapter 2

Walking with Iruka-sensei to the academy Nanami was looking around the village seeing all of the shops, restaurants, the villagers working, playing, and chatting, and the Hokage Monument. Finally arriving to the academy Nanami and Iruka headed to the classroom where the teams were waiting for their instructor. Getting to the the classroom there were only a few teams left, Iruka stepped in with Nanami and the talking stopped when they turned their attention to Nanami.

"Everyone this is Nanami Amaterasu, she's the new transfer from Godai. She will be assigned to Team Seven by orders from the Hokage, hope you four can get along." Nanami made her way further into the classroom she stopped when Iruka spoke again, "Oh and Nanami, welcome to Konoha." Bowing her head to Iruka who left to go teach the children. When she turned around she was met with azure blue eyes who shouted, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you Nanami, I'm on Team Seven!" Getting a better look at Naruto he was tan, has spiky blonde hair, he had three horizontal scar marks on his cheeks, his Hitai-Ate is tied on his forehead, and is wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to the rest of the team!" Naruto took her hand and pulled her along to the desk in the front by the window where the two other teammates were at, once Naruto and Nanami were close enough she was in view of the other two teammates. "Nanami this is Sakura Haruno." Naruto waved his hand to a girl who had long pink hair, jade green eyes, who had a wider forehead than most girls, wearing her Hitai-Ate like a headband, and who's wearing a red Qipao a Chinese traditional dress.

Sakura shook Nanami's hand in greeting, "Hi nice to meet you Nanami. It's nice to know that I'm not the only girl on this team." Nanami smiled a little, "Nice to meet you too Sakura." Sakura turned to the last member of the team and this time she shouted, "This is Sasuke Uchiha! The Rookie of the Year, and the most popular guy in Konoha!" Turning to the last member who had jet black hair with a tint of blue in it where his bangs framed his face, and the back of his hair looked like a ducks butt, onyx black eyes, his Hitai-Ate was also tied around his forehead, and who's wearing a blue high-collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back of it, white shorts, and white arm warmers. Getting the impression that he wasn't much of a talker she bowed in respect to him instead to which he widened his eyes a little in surprise, "It's nice to meet you too Sasuke." All he did was nod at her in greeting.

"Awwh! Come on Sasuke at least say something to her!" Naruto yelled to which where Sakura hit him on the back of the head, "Naruto! Sasuke doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do!" She shouted, "But it's rude not to say anying to someone you just met!" Naruto argued, he stopped when a hand went on his shoulder to calm him, turning to see Nanami beside him, "It's alright Naruto I'm not offended, a simple gesture is just fine with me." Naruto pouted a little then sighed afterwards, "Well, alright if you say so Nanami." After that the subject was dropped.

**Two Hours Later**

After the introductions with Team Seven the four team members were the only ones left in the classroom, almost everyone was getting impatient but Naruto was the most impatient one of the team. "Geez! Where is that instructor?" Nanami sighed a little "I don't know Naruto, maybe he's busy with something and lost track of time." She suggested, "For two hours?" Naruto exclaimed to where Nanami shrugged not knowing what to say. Naruto being the number one prankster he took a chalkboard eraser, and wedged it between the door and the door frame.

Sakura walked over with her hands on her hips, "Naruto? What the hell are you doing?" "This is what he gets for being late!" Sakura sighed in annoyance "You going to get us in trouble you idiot!" Sasuke who was listening to the conversation shook his head a little, "Our instructor is a Jonin, you think he'd fall for a simple trick like that?" He questioned. "Plus shouldn't we make a good first impression to our instructor?" Nanami added in. Naruto not really caring for what his teammates were saying waited for the instructor to come.

Sure enough all four of Team Seven saw a hand in the doorway, when the door opened wider the eraser dropped on his head, which made Naruto laugh his ass off, Sakura trying to apologize to him even though on the inside she was cheering as well, Sasuke was having his doubts for this Jonin, and Nanami was just curious knowing full well that he could have dodged the eraser.

Seeing a better view of the Jonin he was tall, had gray hair that was defying gravity, his one eye that the team saw was black, his Hitai-Ate was slanted over covering his left eye, he was wearing black trousers and wears a green vest showing that he is a Jonin over a black long sleeved shirt. Bending down and picking up the eraser, "Hm, let see how should I put this? My first impression is...you're a bunch of idiots." His words made them go a little depressed for a few seconds.

**The Rooftop**

Getting to the roof the four Genin sat on the stairs while their Jonin sat on a railing facing the four of them. "Okay, lets start with introductions shall we?" The Jonin asked. Sakura who was confused, "Introductions? What should we say?" "Like things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and dreams for the future." He clarified. "Why don't you for first sensei?" Naruto suggested. "Hm well alright. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like lots of things, I don't particularly hate anything, I have lots of hobbies, and I don't really have a dream for the future." All of the four Genin thought the same thing, 'He only told us his name.' "Okay now it's your turn, started from the right."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I really like ramen, but I hate three minutes you have to wait for the noodles to cook. And my dream is to become Hokage that way I can be important to everyone in the village."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like... I-II mean who I like is.. M-my dream is...*squeal* And I hate Ino Yamanaka!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. And my dream isn't a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

After the first three of Team Seven introduced themselves they turned their last member of the team, who was a complete stranger to everyone of the group.

"I'm Nanami Amaterasu recently transferred from Godai. I like to take long walks, improving on my jutsus and techniques, and I like to watch clouds and stargazing. I don't like prejudice people, molesters, abusers, and I'm against bullying. And my dream is to take down Orochimaru so that he won't hurt other people, and then maybe one day fall in love and have children."

On the inside Kakashi was shocked to hear Orochimaru's name while he looked indifferent on the outside. Sakura and Naruto were very moved by Nanami's introduction while Sasuke seemed suspicious at the new transfer. 'She's hiding something from us, her dream seems a little vague then what she says.' Kakashi then spoke up, "Good now that we know each other. I want you four to meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow morning at five o'clock sharp, and bring your gear. Also don't eat anything or you might regret it. Now dismissed." Then Kakashi disappeared.

Nanami stand up to head for the the Hokage Tower but when she got to the stairs Naruto stopped her, "Hey Nanami!" She turned a bit seeing Naruto and Sakura rushing over while Sasuke trailed behind them. "Since we're a team now and that you're new here. How about we show you around the village? So that you know where everything is." Sakura suggested. Nanami nods a little, "Sure that's nice of you guys, maybe later though. I need to talk to the Hokage about my living arrangements." "No problem Nanami we'll go with you, then we can show you around after you talk to the old man." Naruto piped in. "Hm, well alright then." Then they all headed down the stairs and outside, making their way to the Hokage Tower.

**At the Hokage Tower**

The four members of Team Seven walked to the Hokage's office. After knocking and allowed access, they greeted the Hokage. "Ah Nanami hello again. I trust that you and your teammates are getting along quite well." "Yes, Lord Hokage they're very nice people, they offered to show me around after I talk to you about where I'm living from now on." He nods a bit but then he had a grim look on his face, "Yes about that I'm afraid to inform you that there aren't any available living spaces for you to live."

Nanami's eyebrows knitted together a bit but she smiled a little. "Oh, I guess I'm out of luck then. Shall I check into a hotel room then?" "Don't be ridiculous Nanami you're part of this village now. You shouldn't waste money on a hotel!" Naruto spoke up. "That would be unnecessary Nanami. How about you move in with one of your team members? Hm lets see how about you stay with Sasuke for now?"

Naruto and Sakura were surprised at the suggestion while Sasuke's eyebrows were raised in shock. Nanami noticing their reaction spoke up, "Pardon me Lord Hokage but why is it that you chose Sasuke so easily?" "Well, I'm not sure that Sakura's parents would improve of it, Naruto does live in an apartment as well as Sasuke but Naruto's is smaller than Sasuke's. And I have a feeling you wouldn't want to live with your teacher." Processing the information knowing that the Hokage was right Nanami spoke again, "Well, it is Sasuke's home I'll be living at so it should be his choice whether I can or not." She glanced over at Sasuke for an answer as well as everyone in the room.

After what seemed like forever Sasuke sighed, "If it's to help out a fellow teammate then I will agree to the arrangement." Naruto and Sakura were even more shocked than ever hearing Sasuke agree with having Nanami live with him, Sakura was a little outraged that someone of the opposite gender is now gonna be living with 'her Sasuke' "Sasuke! Don't tell me that you're actually agreeing with this decision!" She whined. "I am Sakura, she's part of the team now as well as a resident of the village. As a fellow teammate I'm willing to let Nanami stay with me." Sakura went to argue but the look Sasuke gave her stopped her. Then the Hokage spoke up, "Very well then. Nanami from this day forward you will be staying with Sasuke."

**Outside the Hokage Tower**

After Team Seven settled with Nanami's living arrangement and showing her around Konoha. Naruto and Sakura split off to head home for the night while Sasuke and Nanami took their time walking to his apartment, both of them not saying a word to each other Sasuke's hands were tucked into his pockets as her hands were in the pockets of her vest.

Arriving at Sasuke's apartment building he and Nanami walked up the stairs to the second floor to the third door to the left that said 206. Nanami waited for Sasuke to unlock the door and once he did all she saw that not much was in the living room area other than a navy blue couch, a matching chair, an oak wooden coffee table with a few books stacked neatly on the right side of the table and a few magazines were stacked on the left side of the table, a cherry wooden bookshelf on the back wall had a lot of books that were in alphabetical order and color-coded for a specific type of book, and there was a door across from the front door that leads to the balcony.

The kitchen was painted white, had wooden cabinets, a plastered counter, and metal sink. There was also a small wooden table and two wooden chairs in the middle of the kitchen. Taking off their shoes by the door Sasuke walked further into the apartment, "As you can see I really don't have that much here." He gestured her to follow him, "The bathroom is the first door to the left, my room is across from it, yours is the one next to mine." Nanami nodded knowing where everything is now, "Thank you for letting me move in with you, I'll pay for half of the rent in appreciation." "It's okay you don't have to do that, you're my teammate so I'm willing to help you out." "I'm not gonna live here for free, I want to help pay for have of the rent." Sasuke nodded a little, "Well, alright then. Thank you I appreciate it." After that conversation they went into their separate rooms to get ready for bed and for their meeting the next day.


End file.
